Apparatus for applying tape to a surface are known in the art. One use for such an apparatus is in the application of tape to an object for making the object secure. For example, it is common to prepare a package for mailing by wrapping it in a strong tape. Another type of apparatus for applying tape is designed to be used with masking tape for the purpose of covering one portion of a surface while allowing a second portion to be painted.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,500,157 (Deutsch) shows an apparatus for applying adhesive tape to a surface. A first roller holds the tape, while a second roller receives tape from the first roller and applies it to a surface. A knife blade is oriented with respect to the second roller such that the tape is severed for one orientation of the apparatus. This device finds primary utility in wrapping boxes since there is no provision for efficiently aligning the tape.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,438 (Harbour) shows a tape handling apparatus wherein a plurality of rollers are required for operation. One roller carries tape to be applied, and a second roller receives tape from the first roller for contacting the surface on which the tape is to be placed. Each of the first and second rollers is mounted to a side of a common base and extends outwardly therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,940 (Antonioni) shows a tape dispenser having a first roller for carrying the tape to be applied, and three additional rollers for directing the tape over a pressure pad which applies the tape to a surface. A housing includes a pair of small rollers which project outwardly from a top wall of the housing. When the dispenser is moved along a vertical surface, tape will be applied to a horizontal surface in alignment with the vertical surface because of engagement between the rollers and the vertical surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,956 (Thompson Jr.) shows a device for applying double-sided tape. This apparatus includes a braking device which prevents rotation of a pressure roller to cause the tape to break.
Swiss Pat. No. 420,975 discloses a tape dispenser wherein a first roller carries tape and two additional rollers apply tape to a surface. When one of the additional rollers is moved with respect to a second additional roller, a knife blade engages the tape and severs it.